This invention relates to axial flow compressors of gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to fixed stator vanes thereof.
One of the advances in the state-of-the-art of axial flow compressors has been the fabrication of fixed stator vane rows in sectors (i.e., sections or portions). However, detailed experimental investigations of the aeromechanical response displayed by these sectored stator vane rows, have revealed vibratory stress levels, in several lower modes, that are higher than is compatible with satisfactory long term service life.
My invention alleviates these high vibratory stress levels; and, thereby, constitutes a significant advance in the state-of-the-art.